As horas mais felizes de minha vida
by Herzkristall
Summary: Essa fic conta como Saori e Jamian ficaram juntos. Contém hentai com um casal diferente, que é Jamian e Saori, confira um Jamian diferente


Olá a todas!!!! Tive essa idéia de fazer esta fic conversando com a Ju e a Grazie, da SS4G e por isso, dedico esta fic com todo carinho pra elas

usei aspas pra pensamento

Era meio-dia e Athena continuava dormindo. Já passara a hora do almoço e a deusa roncava alto:

-RRRrrrrrrrrrrooooooonnnnnnnnnnnccccccccccccccccc zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Quem mais sofria com o barulho era o Afrodite, pois sua casa era a última e se situava mais perto do templo de Athena.

- Ai, meu Zeus! Com essa menina roncando desse jeito, a minha beleza vai acabar cansando! ¬¬ Vou acordá-la, porque senão, eu vou enlouquecer!

Afrodite chamou baixinho pela Deusa, mas não adiantou, pois ela farreou a noite inteira, bebeu, dançou, botou o maior boneco numa boate grega na noite anterior.

Por fim, gritou:

- Athenaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!

- Ahn? Sim? Quem sou eu? Onde estou? Ei, mas não grita, pois estou com uma dor de cabeça...

- Senhorita, permita-me dizer que você já dormiu além da conta, desse jeito ficará com olheiras horríveis! Olha só! Dito e feito! E você não pode passar o dia todo sem comer!

- Agora que você me lembrou, estou com uma fome... Já que me acordou, vê se passa o rango agora!!!!

- Tttudo bem, chamarei a serviçal, um instante.

- Humpf! Acho bom não demorar, porque acordei enjoada hoje, então não vou fazer o tipo boazinha, não.

Afrodite por sua vez, ao conseguir o que queria, que era o fim dos roncos de Saori, se esqueceu da ordem, e foi ligar para o bofe.

Depois de uma hora...

Raios e trovões saíam do templo de Saori

- Quero meu prato na minha mesa agora mesmo! Grgrgrg!!!

Todos os serviçais estavam com medo de ir entregar o almoço dela, porque Saori estava muito brava. Jamian, o cavaleiro de prata de corvo, passava desatento por ali.

-Lalalala, hoje eu comi macarrão! Isso não é demais?

-Ei, Jamian! - gritou uma copeira.

- Sim, você falou comigo???

- Claro, que eu saiba só tem alguém no Santuário todo que possui o nome tosco Jamian! E é você!

- Calma, não precisa ofender! O que está pegando?

- Tenho um favor para lhe pedir: estou assoberbada de serviço na cozinha e não posso ir deixar o almoço de Athena, você poderia fazer isso para mim?

- Espere um pouco! Eu sou um cavaleiro, não um copeiro! Peça para outro, sim? Mas pensando bem, vou ficar perto de Athena, ai, como ela é linda! Se ela me desse bola! não vou?

- Dã, você vai entregar o almoço dela e agora vai! - enquanto dizia isso, a copeira já empurrava Jamian para seu fatídico destino com a bandeja na mão.

- Errr... com licença, senhorita, eu...

Nem pôde terminar a frase, já foi atingido pelo raio que saiu do centro de Athena. No entanto, Jamian exibia seu sexy ¬ sorriso.

Com os olhos fechados, Saori bufou:

- Pft! Isso é para vocês aprenderem a ser mais pontuais!

Porém, ao abrir seus olhos e se deparar com a sensualidade do sorriso de Jamian, estatelado ao chão, ruborizou-se.

- Ui! Desculpe-me, hehehe, eu não tencionava fazer isso, muito obrigada pelos seus préstimos - Athena, agora, sorria abertamente para o cavaleiro de prata.

- Foi um prazer ser útil à tão linda donzela ela sorriu pra mim! Oh Estou tão feliz, que nem vou dormir à noite, minha mão vai arder muito - e retirou-se.

Sob o efeito impactante da simpatia e da sensualidade irresistíveis de Jamian, Athena arfava.

"Meu Zeus! Que homem era aquele??? Meu cavaleiro e eu não sabia! Mas ele há de ser meu, ou eu não me chamo Athena!" sorria maliciosamente.

Após a refeição, Athena decidiu andar pelos bosques um pouco afastado do Santuário, escondendo seu cosmo. Eis que se deparou com Jamian dando comida aos seus corvos. A Deusa nem se reconheceu. Seu coraçãozinho disparou e suas pernas tremiam ante a presença impactante do cavaleiro de prata. Percebendo que era observado por Athena, Jamian ficou bobo (como sempre).

- Senhorita, acho que está numa área um tanto distante do Santuário, não? É melhor você voltar para seu salão e...

- Eu faço o que quero, pois eu sou uma Deusa!

- Sisisim, eu sei, mas é para seu próprio bem!

- Só retornarei em segurança, acompanhada de meu cavaleiro.

- O único cavaleiro presente aqui sou eu! Mas eu não chego aos pés de um cavaleiro de ouro ¬¬

- E você vai me deixar plantada aqui até que um cavaleiro de ouro chegue???

- Pois então vamos, porque eu, Jamian de corvo te protegerei!!

- Ah, bom!

Assim, os dois tiveram que passar pelas 12 casas até chegar ao templo da Deusa. Nenhum cavaleiro ousou perguntar porque um cavaleiro de ranking inferior estava protegendo-a, no lugar de um cavaleiro da elite. Porém, não demorou muito para que a fofoca rondasse meio Santuário.

- Nâo se esqueçam de que Seiya é um cavaleiro de bronze e já matou até Deuses, porque um de prata não poderia protegê-la? Cada cavaleiro é importante! - comentava um soldado raso a seus colegas.

- Sei, mas nunca vi nossa Deusa de chamego com mais ninguém sem ser Seiya. Será que ela finalmente abriu os olhos e deu um pé na bunda de Seiya?

- Mas que péssimo gosto! Cada vez pior na escolha! Desse jeito, porque ela não fica com o Zelos de Frog??

- Aí não dá, né? Tudo tem um limite, mesmo porque eu não entendo de homem...

- É mesmo...

Chegando aos seus aposentos, Saori despiu-se ante os olhos O.O arregalados de Jamian.

-Sesenhorita, o que que você está fazendo?

- Ora, você nem imagina?

- Nâo!

- Estou tirando minha roupa ¬¬

- Sim, eu sei, mas por que está fazendo isso na minha frente?

- Ora, porque...

Nesse instante, Seiya chegou.

- Olá, Saori :-) Ei, mas quem é essa cara? E o que você está fazendo desse jeito???

- Eu não fiz nada, nada mesmo! - berrava Jamian, correndo pra lá e pra cá com medo do Pégaso.

- Seiya, a partir de hoje, você pode levar sua vida normal lá no Japão, já cansei de você resmungar 500 vezes que não encontra a sua irmã, não vou mais precisar de você

- Você não pode fazer isso comigo, Saori, quem foi que matou Deuses por sua causa??? - Seiya já estava com os olhos cheios d'água.

- Seiya, você só chegou a matar uma mosca por minha bênção uú Não pense que você é tão poderoso, que não é.

- Mas por que, por quê???? O que foi que eu te fiz??? - :"(

- Nada, por isso mesmo, você é muito gostoseeenho, mas muito bundão, eu quero um guerreiro de ação, e eu o encontrei agora mesmo - sorri pra Jamian.

- Eeeeu??? - Jamian aponta pra si.

- Você bebeu Saori? QUer dizer que você vai me trocar por isso aí? Buáááá

- Você não ter a menor chance contra Jamian, Seiya, agora ele está abençoado por mim! Hahhahahahahaha Vamos Jamian, expulse-o daqui agora! Jááá!!!!

- Pois não, minha senhorita. Rapazinho, agora você vai aprender uma lição. Tome isso! Huááá!

Assim, Jamian acerta Seiya na barriga e este sai rolando escadaria abaixo. Muito triste, Seiya parte para o Japão.

"Eu nem acredito que estou no lugar de Seiya ai, como estou feliz!" pensou Jamian

- Jaaammmmmmmiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaannnnnnnn!!!

- Pois não, minha linda deusa?

- Hhhmmm, gostei, adoro que me chamem de linda, você é muito mais esperto que o outro... Quero que você durma aqui comigo.

- É pra já, pois saiba que comigo a minha venerável Deusa vai ser tratada como merece, hehehhe.

Incrivelmente esperto, Jamian começou beijando Athena pelo pescoço e foi descendo até suas partes mais íntimas, mas não sem antes explorar-lhe bem os seios e a barriga incrivelmente sem uma gordurinha. Saori gemeu alto, falando palavras desconexas, mas ele sabia bem pelo que ela implorava. Então, partiu para uma exploração mais profunda de sua feminilidade. A língua do cavaleiro de prata ia e vinha até que a Deusa não mais agüentou... Jamian, por sua vez, partiu para um streap-tease bem sexy, só faltava um som, o qual ele improvisou, enquanto ele tirava lentamente cada peça de sua armadura, deixando Saori mais ensandecida por prazer... Tan nan nan nan nan, era isso que Jamian improvisava, um hit de um conhecido filme, por fim, despiu-se completamente, exibindo seu corpo sequinho, porém bastante másculo e competente na arte de gerar prazer.

- Preparada?

- Aff! Bora logo que eu não estou mais agüentando! E foi logo dando um beijo nele.

- Nem, minha Deusa está muito apressada, vai ter que aprender comigo, heheh...

Nâo se sabe de onde, mas Jamian pegou um par de algemas e prendeu os pulsos dela. Depois deu-lhe umas mordiscadas no bico do seio esquerdo, fazendo-a soltar um longo gemido, logo em seguida, ele começou a penetrar-lhe lá no fundo. Saori rebolava gostoso a cada estocada de Jamian, só se sabe que lá pelas tantas, os dois chegaram ao ápice do prazer... O cavaleiro de prata estava bem animado, e, aproveitando, colocou-a de quatro e merendou-lhe o rego, penetrando-lhe sem maiores dificuldades.

Entrou pela noite e o dia amanheceu e os dois continuavam a fazer sexo. Saori toda melada decide tomar um banho com Jamian.

- Nossa, essa noite foi inesquecível! Agora, eu vou querer toda noite

- Como quiser, minha Deusa maravilhosa, hhhmm, que vinho mais gostoso, mas você é muito mais, hehehe

- Eu sei disso

Afrodite transtornado chega ao banho dos dois.

- Afrodite, que é isso? Você não tem permissão pra entrar aqui! - bradou Athena

- Sua vaca, você pegou o bofe mais sexy do Santuário!!! ¬¬' Nâo vou te perdoar nunca! - Afrodite jogou uma rosa branca no peito de Saori.

- Nãããããooooooooooooooo! - berrou Jamian - O que você fez com ela! Agora você vai pagar! GGGGGGGrrrrrrrrrrrrr

- Jamian - chamava Saori com a voz cada vez mais fraca.

- Athena, agüente firme, não vá embora, não, não, nãããããoooooo!!!!!!!!

Puft!

- Hein? O que aconteceu? AAAAAAAAAAAAaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! - gritou Jamian - Então eu estava apenas dormindo! Nossa, isso foi tão real, nunca mais quero sonhar assim! Mas por um lado foi tão bom ter Athena nos meus braços, hhhhhmmmmmm.

FIM

gostoseeenho p/ Seiya - créditos para a Grazie da SS4G, peguei essa expressão dela bjão

Que acharam desse hentai inusitado, hein? Hahahahaha


End file.
